1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a monorail car, and, more particularly, to a bogie for use with a monorail car.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional monorail car, as described in Japanese application patent publication No. Sho 62-12067, two bogies support one car body. Further, the typical bogie is comprised of running wheels for running on an upper surface of the monorail, four guiding wheels for running on both side surfaces of the monorail, and two stabilizing wheels also for running on both side surfaces of the monorail. The stabilizing wheels are arranged at a position below that of the guiding wheels and operate to prevent the car body from falling off the track.
In the above stated conventional monorail car, since two bogies are used to support one car body, it is difficult for the monorail car to run on a curved path having a small radius. Further, when the monorail car runs on a curved path having the small radius, a torsion is applied to an air spring member (an air cushion member), which is provided between the bogie and the car body, and, accordingly, the life of the air spring member becomes short.
Further, since the monorail car has as many as six wheels for each bogie (twelve wheels in all) in contact with the side surfaces of the monorail, the monorail car is high in cost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a monorail car in which a bogie of low cost can be provided.
The above-stated object of the present invention can be attained by providing a bogie having a maximum of two guiding wheels and two stabilizing wheels.
According to the present invention, in a monorail car having a bogie for running on a monorail and a car body supported by the bogie, the bogie has running wheels for rolling on an upper surface of the monorail, guiding wheels for rolling on side surfaces of the monorail, and stabilizing wheels for also rolling on the side surfaces of the monorail. The stabilizing wheels are positioned at a lower level relative to guiding wheels, and the monorail car is characterized in that there are a maximum of two guiding wheels.
According to the present invention, in a monorail car having a bogie for running on a monorail and a car body supported by the bogie, the bogie has running wheels for rolling on an upper surface of the monorail, guiding wheels for rolling on side surfaces of the monorail, and stabilizing wheels for also rolling on the side surfaces of the monorail, and the monorail car is characterized in that the bogie is connected to one end of the car body in the running direction.
According to the present invention, the monorail car is also characterized in that the bogie is comprised of two side beams extending along a running direction of the bogie and at least one cross bearer for connecting the two side beams. An axle of the running wheel is mounted on a lower surface of the side beam through a bearing seat, and a speed reducer for driving the axle is installed on a support mounted on the side beam. The output shaft of the speed reducer is provided so that it can be drawn out of the speed reducer, and the output shaft of the speed reducer and the axle are connected with a spline.